Remember Us
by DersireeFiction
Summary: Eli And Jade ate eachother at First But will It Change?
1. Eli's BACK!

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! **

**Remember Us Chapter 1 I didn't forget you._**

**Eli's POV:My Phone Rings. It is Adam. I Let it ring. I thought he'll never talk you me again after **

**The accident. Bullfrog checked me out of the hospital last night. I am still sore but my scars healed.**

**I checked The Time. 7:00 a.m. Shit! I'm late for School. I put on a black v-neck and jeans. Bullfrog drives me to school. I get out.**

**"Wait Eli!"Bullfrog said.**

**"What?"**

**"Give this note to your gym teacher. Excusing you for two weeks."He hands me the note.**

**"Fine."**

**I walk into school. **_Great! I'm going back to hell._

_Great! I'm back for another semester of hell._

**Clare's POV:**

**Ali and I have Spring Fever. Ali got me and her tickets for Keke Palmer's concert! She must of done that to help me get over Eli. I know its only been 2 weeks but still I can't stop thinking about him. Crap! I have English. Me and Ali headed to our classes. Thank god the seats available are far away from Eli as humanly possible.**

**AN:Sorry If its too short Chapter 2 is coming soon :)**


	2. I gotta go

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR VICTORIOUS!**

**Jade's POV:**

** "When are you leaving" Cat squeaked.**

** "I don't Know"I said.**

** "Can you take a picture of me to remember you bye?"**

** "No. I don't take pictures of myself."**

** "Oh"**

**I heard an annoying voice say,"Does Beck know you are going to Canada?"Oh Wait that was Tori. Same Thing.**

** "No And I don't want him to."**

** "He has to know."Tori and Cat said together. I hate they always want me to do the right thing.**

** "No Beck doesn't have to know"**

** A male voice said behind me,"I don't have to know what?"**

** "Nothing" I said. I glared at Cat and Tori with a look that said,**_Don't tell him!_

** "Jade weren't you saying You don't have to tell Beck your moving to Canada" Cat said as she was twirling her hair.**

** "CAT!"Me and Tori yelled.**

** "What?"Cat looked surprised.**

** "You weren't supposed to tell him" Tori screamed.**

** "Oh."Cat looked sad.**

** "Cat heres some gummy worms."Tori handed Cat a bag of gummy worms.**

** "Yay I love gummy worms!" Cat took the gummy worms and her and Tori left.**

** "Now why didn't you tell me you were moving to Canada!"(Beck)**

** "I didn't want you to know."(Me)**

** "I guess we have to break-up."**

** "That's what I've been trying to avoid."**

** "Well Bye Jade."**

** "Bye Beck."Beck leaves.**


	3. Hate Comes First Then Love

**DISCLAIMER:Nor do I now or ever own Degrassi Or Victorious**

**In 11th grade English**

**Eli's POV:**

**"Class, We have a new student. Miss Jada West"Ms.D said."Jade..Come In"**

**A hot brunette dressed in black enter the classroom.**

**"Its Jade."She snarled.**

_Ouch I whispered. _**Jade glared at me.**

**" Do you have something you would like to say?"Mrs Dawes got in my face to say.**

**"No."(Me)**

**"Then shut up you jackass!"Jade screamed in my face**

**" and ! Go to the office! You guys can continue this fight in detention"Mrs. Dawes pointed to the door.**

**"Jade"And I went to the office.**

**"This is all your fault!"**

**"Me? If its anyone's fault it's Yours. You cursed in front of Mrs.D 'Jada'" I know her name was Jade but I wanted to aggravate her.**

**"Look how come you know my name and I don't know yours?"**

**"It's Eli"**

**"OOh Ok 'ELIJAH'**

**"It's ok I like being called that!"**

**"Then thats what I'll call you!"**

**The secretary shushed us.**

**Jade had to say,"You SHUSH IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!"**

**"Shut it Missy before I have you suspended for the rest of he semester!"The secretary snapped(AN:Imogen And all the new characters aren't in this story,Except Jake)**

**Jade and I kept quiet until we were released and free to go to lunch.**

**I bump into her to make her mad.**

**"Watch it Elijah!"**

**"Naw Jada. I don't feel like it." I smirk at her and walks away.**

**Clares POV:**

**I wonder if The new girl Jade is into Eli. Why do you care Clare? You got a date with Jake. Jake's the only guy for you.**

**AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 3. **


	4. Psst Trouble

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN THIS!

**In chapter 3 it messed up the words It's not uploading right.**

** Jade's Perspective(Pov):**

**This Elijah dude thinks he is all that. Well I will convince him not. Jade West does not give up.**

**There was not an empty table all the tables were full except one. Ughh. There was a perky brunette and another chick.I had to sit down there. I sat and quietly ate.**

** "Umm Hi!"Says The Brunette.**

** "HI!"I said angily.**

** The brunette didn't get me not wanting to talk to her**

** "I'm Clare Edwards. I'm in your English class."**

** "Whoop-de-doo."Sarcasm is my language and I speak it fluently.**

** She ignored me again."Anyways Your name is Jade West right?"**

** "Look Chick stop talking to me or else!" I stand up.**

** "Or else what?" Those were Clare's Final words before I pushed her into the trash can.**

**Everyone laughed. I felt accomplished. Edwards' friend glared at me and helped Edwards up.**

**I sat down and finished my lunch.**

**The Next Day I had English with JackAss Elijah. I thought I might get him in trouble.**

**I whispered to him,**_Psst Elijah._** He didn't answer.**_Psst Elijah!_

** He yelled,"WHAT?"In front of everyone in the class. He was red.**

** stared at Elijah.**

** "Psst Eli Here's a note"He reads it."See you in detention, Mr. Goldsworthy."**

**I sneered at him.**

** "You Too ."**

**I was surprised."What Did I do?"**

**"You whispered him."**

**Dang it! I thought my plan was foolproof.I sighed and was forced to take the stupid & ugly pink slip**

**Elijah just smirked at me. He might be annoying but he has a cute smirk. What are you saying? Jade? He is a jackass. And Jade West does not fall for jackasses.**

**End OF Chapter 4 1 Review for Chapter 5 to be uploaded as soon as I can**


End file.
